Amatista y Zafiro amor a segunda vista
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa es el típico playboy millonario acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos los que lo rodean, en especial de las chicas, Tomoyo Daidouji una revolucionaria abogada dispuesta a todo por sus obras de caridad ¿como lograra un par tan diferente estar juntos? ¿siquiera lo estarán? ¿como logras hacer que un chico así cambie? o ¿es ella quien debe cambiar?...
1. Ella

"_**Amatista y Zafiro Amor a segunda vista"**_

**Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic esta basado en la película de Two Weeks Notice Escrita y dirigida por Marc Lawrence, aunque el final y muchas cosas de este fic serán de mi imaginación.**

**Summary:** Eriol Hiragizawa es el típico playboy millonario acostumbrado a tener la atención de todos los que lo rodean, en especial de las chicas. Hiragizawa irradia confianza, es atractivo y tiene un carisma especial para el sexo opuesto. Es la figura pública de la Corporación Hiragizawa, una de las firmas constructoras inmobiliarias más importantes de Nueva York necesita un abogado que se tome en serio el trabajo. Tomoyo Daidouji, una brillante y atractiva abogada egresada de Harvard, que prefiere alejarse de las esferas corporativas y dedicar su trabajo a causas de carácter social.

**Chapter 1: "Ella"**

En las calles de Brooklyn se encontraba un teatro con 75 años de historia, apunto de ser demolido por ordenes de la corporación Hiragizawa, había muchos demoledores y una enorme grúa con una gran bola con la H como logo dispuesta a moverse para tirar el teatro, pero en ese lugar se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji una chica de figura envidiable, cabello largo negro con reflejos violetas y ojos amatistas, la piel de porcelana y vestía de manera medio hippie, esta chica estaba junto a sus amigos Sakura y Shaoran que junto a ella expresaban su negativa a la demolición, estaba colgada de la bola para evitar que esta se moviera.

— ¡Yo soy una abogada y no acostumbro defender a si mis casos! —gritaba Tomoyo colgada de la bola de la grúa

— ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! —grito el trabajador de la grúa

— ¡Este edificio lleva aquí 75 años, y merece ser de la comunidad por que representa los ideales de, esa época! —Gritaba Tomoyo mientras era bajada de la bola por sus amigos- ¡la comunidad tiene derecho a conservarlo por que es algo que le estamos quitando a los hijos de nuestros hijos!

— ¡QUITESE DE ALLI! —Gritaba el gruista -¡Se lo advierto y no lo vuelvo a repetir tenemos un permiso de la corporación Hiragizawa para derribarlo!

—Si, si, pues yo tengo un permiso que dice que puedo hablar en lugares públicos y expresar mi constitucionalmente protegido derecho de libre expresión!

—¡¿Quiere morir señorita?! Quítese de allí ya, olvide el maldito código ciudadano, esta loca o que, olvídelo, y quítese de allí- le gritaba el trabajador mientras al mismo tiempo Tomoyo le gritaba

—¡CUANDO UN COMITÉ A TOMADO LA DECISION DE… oiga que esta haciendo!

El trabajador puso en marcha la grúa y empezó a moverla

Tomoyo se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo:

—No le crean, es solo una táctica para asustarnos.

—Pues les esta funcionando—dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Shaoran y este se sonrojaba.

—No pueden hacerlo… aquí hay mucha historia ha habido muchas representaciones, el cascanueces con niños y yyy… prepárense a protestar, vamos recuéstense y crucen los brazos—dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba unas mantas de su mochila y las ponía en el suelo para recostarse. —Tomen traje protector solar, lentes para protegerse los ojos y toallitas húmedas, vamos vamos, dense prisa.

—LES ADVIERTO QUE SE QUITEN O IRAN A LA CARCEL—grito el trabajador

—¡VENCEREMOS! —grito Tomoyo con un puño en el aire, a sus amigos les surgía una gotita en la cabeza.

—Esto no me esta gustando nada, —dijo Sakura recostada en el suelo entre Tomoyo y Shaoran

—Moriremos—dijo Shaoran

Todos los trabajadores se burlaban de los chicos, como iban a pensar que solo tres personas iban a detener a toda una corporación y no cualquiera si no a la Hiragizawa

—Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia? —pregunto Shaoran en el suelo mientras veía a la chica de bellos ojos esmeralda con esperanza

—¿En serio? —pregunto sorprendida Sakura

—Si

—Hay por Dios, si claro que siiii—grito emocionada y beso a su novio olvidándose un poco de la situación ¬¬ y de Tomoyo

Los trabajadores escucharon una sirena y mandaron detener la grúa

—Escucharon se detuvieron, genial, hay justicia en este mundo, VENCIMOS SIIII—grito Tomoyo emocionada en el suelo, mientras la pareja seguía besándose

—LUNATICA! —gritaron los trabajadores

En ese momento la policía llego y los trabajadores se quejaron con ellos y le expusieron lo sucedido, los oficiales tomaron a Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran, los subieron a la patrulla y se los llevaron a la policía donde deberían pagar una fianza si querían salir, Tomoyo hizo uso de su derecho a una llamada telefónica y en pocos minutos llegaron por ellos la señora y el señor Daidouji quienes pagaron la fianza de los chicos para que les permitieran salir, mientras salían Sakura y Shaoran platicaban emocionados, Tomoyo los alcanzo en la salida y les dio unas toallitas húmedas y anti bacterial para que se limpiaran un poco, pero los chicos le prestaron poca atención debido a sus planes y lo felices que estaban de por fin ser pareja después de años de amistad.

—Se los pagare algún día lo prometo—dijo Tomoyo a sus padres mientras caminaban a la salida de la policía

—Haa, no te preocupes para eso están los padres, para sacar a su hija y a sus amigos de la cárcel—dijo el señor Daidouji restándole importancia

—Y ¿lo derribaron? —pregunto Tomoyo algo preocupada a sus padres, ellos solo la miraron en silencio, sabiendo la respuesta Tomoyo suspiro y dijo—haa no estoy llegando a la gente, ¿porque no puedo hacer que la gente me responda?

—La corporación Hiragizawa, no es la gente, es una maquina insensible de dinero que acapara cada vez más y más— dijo la señora Sonomi Daidouji mientras le extendía a su hija una revista de FORBES donde tenia como titular "La corporación Hiragizawa planea expandirse más"

—Quieren adquirir el lote de la avenida Shert y quieren hacer condominios y tirar el centro comunitario—explico el señor Daidouji a su hija con resignación

—Que! Un momento ¿el centro comunitario? ¿MI centro comunitario? —dijo Tomoyo exaltada por la noticia, ella ha abandonado la vida de exitosa abogada a cambio de luchar por diversas causas en la ciudad de Nueva York y sus alrededores incluso fundo un Centro como beneficio para la comunidad. Sus padres parecen ex-hippies, y la apoyan en todas sus cruzadas siendo ellos también unos excelentes abogados.

—Vamos hija discutámoslo en la cena, vámonos de aquí—dijo el señor Daidouji mientras seguían caminando intentando tranquilizar a Tomoyo

—No padre, estoy cansada creo que me iré a casa—dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba intentando pensar en una forma para evitar que derriben el centro comunitario, —_pero no puedo pensar claramente sin nada en el estomago—_pensó

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX

Tomoyo vivía sola en un departamento sencillo con una pequeña cocina-comedor, una habitación y un baño, al llegar a este, pulso el botón para escuchar los mensajes de la contestadora, solo tenia uno de Touya Kinomoto su novio el mensaje decía: "Hola cariño soy Touya, lo siento no llegare para tu cumpleaños tenemos mucha gente nueva que necesita entrenamiento, pero estaré pensando en ti ese día… Te amo"

Tomoyo no le dio mucha importancia al mensaje, al terminar de escucharlo tomo el teléfono y marco el número de un restaurante de comida china al que solía llamar seguido y espero a que le contestaran. Tomoyo conoció a Touya en una de las reuniones de beneficencia ambos tienen los mismos principios e ideales así que comenzaron una relación pero él viaja constantemente y en realidad Tomoyo no le presta mucha atención a su relación con el, Tomoyo es tan perfeccionista y rigurosa que parece alejar a los hombres.

—Bueno, si señor Wong soy yo…Tomoyo Daidouji… bien quiero ordenar un número diecisiete una numero cua, no cinco, una numero… numero nueve pero sin el aderezo de ajo… gracias…dos ordenes de la numero… numero veintiséis y… ha si es para uno… y dos numero 8, gracias es todo—dijo Tomoyo colgando la llamada, y es que aunque ella poseía una figura envidiable cada que algo la ponía realmente nerviosa ordenaba mucha comida en ese restaurante y realmente la demolición del Centro comunitario la ponía nerviosa.

—_Debo de pensar en algo para evitar que la corporación Hiragizawa derrumbe el centro, tengo que hacer algo—_pensó Tomoyo mientras leía un artículo de la revista que momentos antes le dio su madre donde observo a un muy apuesto joven quien es la figura pública de la corporación: Eriol Hiragizawa

-El! debo hablar con el-dijo Tomoyo muy decidida

**N/A: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bien he aquí un nuevo proyecto, el cual tenia planeado subir dentro de algún tiempo más, pero la edición va muy bien y ya tengo más de la mitad escrito en borradores. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews para saber que les parece esta nueva idea ^-^ por cierto pronto subiré el próximo capitulo de "Derritiendo tu frio corazón"**

**Gracias por leer y espero que me den sus opiniones Gracias!**


	2. El

"_**Amatista y Zafiro Amor a segunda vista"**_

**Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic esta basado en la película de Two Weeks Notice Escrita y dirigida por Marc Lawrence, aunque el final y muchas cosas de este fic serán de mi imaginación.**

**Chapter 2: "El"**

En otro lado de la cuidad se celebraba, en una elegante cena con rueda de prensa, a Eriol Hiragizawa como el hombre del año del centro medico. Eriol Hiragizawa a sus escasos 25 años de edad es la figura pública de la corporación Hiragizawa, un joven alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro-azulado y ojos zafiro, además de que poseía una elegancia y actitud muy distinguida lo cual le facilitaba las cosas cuando se trataba de hablar frente a los medios, pronunciar discursos o conquistar a cualquier chica.

*Aplausos*

—Cuando me entere que me eligieron el hombre del año del centro medico yo supuse que era por los millones que habíamos donado al área de pediatría, pero resulto que cuando me extirparon el apéndice este año, anestesiado, le propuse matrimonio a todas las enfermeras del hospital… incluyendo atractivos enfermeros—dijo Eriol ante los micrófonos sobre una plataforma, este comentario hizo que todos los presentes se rieran.

Ya debajo de la plataforma una reportera se acerca y le pregunta a Eriol

— ¿Por qué le importa tanto pediatría a la corporación Hiragizawa?

—Los pies son importantes ¿no cree?, no es cierto la pediatría es más importante que los pies—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

—Jaja tiene razón, le agradecemos mucho—le contesto la reportera

—No, gracias a usted, me dio gusto verla, gracias—se despidió Eriol

Comenzó a caminar por el largo salón mientras saludaba con su radiante sonrisa a las personas importantes, quienes esperaban la atención del joven. Entonces una mujer un se acercó a él y lo saludo.

—Hola Eriol, soy la administradora ejecutiva del hospital y tengo una amiga que quiere saludarte, pero es algo retraída.

—Si claro, los nervios no me han permitido presentarme—le dijo Eriol galante

—Excelente! Voy por ella, no te muevas, por cierto… linda corbata—le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Gracias no sabias si ponérmela—dijo para si, cuando un joven de cabellos castaños se acerca a él con una bandeja de postres.

—Oye tu hermano quiere verte—le dijo el joven Takashi Yamasaki mientras comía

— ¿Qué, ahora? ¿Esta noche? —pregunto exaltado Eriol

—Si, eso dijo, aunque a veces no le entiendo con esa forma de hablar que tiene tan extraña.

—Hola Eriol ya volvimos, ella es Elien—dijo la mujer mientras empujaba a una joven rubia

—Ha, Hola—dijo Eriol cambiando su expresión a una mas agradable

— ¿Me firmas mi GQ? —le pregunto la joven, Eriol bajo su mirada hacia el pronunciado escote de la chica, pero luego ella le extendió una revista donde aparecía el en la portada.

—O si claro, tu GQ, será un placer, pensé que era un termino medico, ya me había emocionado, para Elien de Eriol Hiragizawa.

—Muchas gracias-dijo la chica retirándose.

—Hoy no quiero ir—dijo Eriol con un lindo puchero—Hoy me quiero divertir además no voy a correr a donde el, cada vez que me llame, es absurdo, tendrá que esperar—dijo Eriol muy decidido.

—Claro, así se habla, que espere—lo secundo Yamasaki

—Si—confirmo Eriol

— ¿Traigo el auto?-pregunto Yamasaki

—Si tráelo

Yamasaki trajo el auto, le abrió la puerta a Eriol y subió de piloto, el joven llevaba muchos años trabajando para los Hiragizawa, en especial para Eriol, podría decirse que incluso se han vuelto amigos, ahora era su chofer y guardaespaldas, la limosina se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, Eriol toco el timbre y se encontró con una agradable señora un poco mayor del otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola joven Eriol ¿Cómo esta?

Buenas noches Rosalía, muy bien gracia, excelente peinado

O joven Eriol-dijo la señora con una mano en su cara, sonrojada

No, hablo en serio, te vez estupenda

Hola Eriol—dijo una señora muy elegante

Hola Helen, ¿no crees que Rosalía se ve estupenda esta noche?

No lo había notado, Rosalía hay que bañar a los niños—le dijo la señora Helen

Si, señora, con permiso.

¿Y… como están los niños, además de sucios claro? —pregunto divertido Eriol

Muy bien, ¿te ofrezco algo?-le pregunto con toda la educación.

Si, una barra de chocolate—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Aquí no tenemos… podría enviar por una—le respondió ella con un tono algo molesta

No, no, seria una tontería…mejor una caja completa—le dijo Eriol burlón

Ja, esta en el GYM-respondió cortante y se retiro.

Gracias-dijo Eriol divertido

El hermano de Eriol era un señor de 35 años, su esposa Helen de su misma edad, a ella no le caía bien Eriol por su actitud, burlona, pero a él le encantaba hacerla enfadar, el hermano de Eriol, Harry, estaba a cargo de la corporación pero asigno a Eriol de figura publica, en estos momentos se encontraba en un cuarto de ejercicios, corriendo en la caminadora mientras conversaba con Eriol.

Vaya esto es muy relajante—dijo Harry, refiriéndose al ejercicio.

Si, se respira el relajamiento, de hecho puede cortarse con cuchillo—dijo Eriol— ¿Qué hago aquí hermano?

Perdimos la firma de un importante contrato por culpa de tu jefe de abogados… tu modelo de jefes de abogados, ella olvido presentar un informe ambiental.

Admito que eso no es el lado fuete de Clara… por eso la despedí- le contesto Eriol

No, yo la despedí, como he despedido a todas tus "abogados" que se preocupan más por su cabello, que por ganar un caso, quiero un abogado de una buena universidad.

A las mujeres de ese nivel de intelecto les parezco hueco-le explico Eriol

Entonces contrata a un hombre

No seas absurdo— le dijo Eriol

¿Porque? ¿Por qué no se acuestan contigo?-le pregunto Harry

No, porque papá y tu serian felices—le contesto Eriol

Papá murió hace 10 años!

Claro por eso él no puede regocijarse.

Harry bufo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, Eriol lo siguió y mientras su hermano mayor se duchaba, Eriol se recargo en la pared cruzado de brazos preparado para seguir con la "platica"

Necesitas a alguien que sepa redactar, en lugar de desvestirte, y que arregle lo de tu divorcio, ¿aun te quieres divorciar? —pregunto Harry desde la ducha

Si mi esposa no se enamora de mí, otra vez… o por primera vez, si—le contesto Eriol mientras con una sonrisa divertida jalaba la cadena del WC provocando que saliera agua caliente de la ducha.

Nooo—grito Harry— ¿Por qué eso te parece tan gracioso? —pregunto quejándose

Aun no lo se—respondió divertido mientras lo volvía a hacer

Basta Eriol, contrata un buen abogado para mañana—le grito Harry

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

La mañana siguiente Tomoyo se dirigía trotando hacia las puertas de la corporación Hiragizawa, traía puesta una linda blusa celeste de manga larga, su cabello suelto sin mucho arreglo, una falda debajo de las rodillas estilo hippi y unas sandalias, la chica aunque hermosa, no era amante de la moda, solo le importaba que la ropa fuera cómoda y practica, al caminar tiene la costumbre de darle monedas a los indigentes que encontrara a su paso. Eriol salía de él gran edificio acompañando a una linda chica.

—Entonces ¿eres rusa? —pregunto Eriol galante

—Así es—le respondió ella coqueta

—Por eso eres, rubia, ojos azules, tez blanca, lamento haberte entretenido tanto— le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

—No, no importa, en serio.

—Ahora ya se todo de ti—le dijo Eriol acercándose a la chica.

—Y yo de ti, siempre me dan nervios las entrevistas, pero me divertí

—Si, fue divertido, fue un verdadero placer Tiffani-le dijo Eriol despidiéndose de la chica.

Tomoyo se encontraba a unos metros y escuchó aquella ridícula conversación y rodo los ojos mientras buscaba en su mochila unos papeles, vio como la chica se marcho y entonces se dirigió hacia el apuesto joven de mirada Zafiro.

—Ha, señor Hiragizawa… hola soy Tomoyo Daidouji abogada—se presento Tomoyo mientras extendía su mano hacia Eriol, a lo cual el la tomo y…

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola!**

**Bien estoy feliz aquí el capitulo para conocer un poco de la personalidad de Eriol, bueno si lo notaron hasta este momento no es el Eriol romántico y educado que amamos, por ahora es un Eriol muy coqueto e hilarante, no pierde su lado divertido. ¿Qué le dirá Eriol a Tomoyo? ¿La escuchara siquiera? Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Saluditos:**

**Erimi-chan: Jiji de hecho cuando lo escribí yo también imagine a Tomoyo colgada en la bola gigante de la grúa, me alegra que lo percibieras, espero te guste este Eriol, besitos **

**Midori Hanasaki: Gracias por las porras y me alegra que te diviertas leyendo este fic, muchos saluditos y espero te guste este Chapter.**

**Neko lila: Hola Neko! Que felicidad que te pasaras a leer este fic, lo se si Shao no siente que se va a morir, no le pide ser su novia jaja, espero este capitulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión besitos**

**MySombre: Hola! Gracias por leerme y que bueno que te diviertas con mi fic, espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el review. Un abrazote**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, y muuuchas gracias a los que dejan review**

**Hasta el próximo Chapter ^^**

**Himeko T.D.**


	3. Amigos cerca y tus enemigos más cerca

"_**Amatista y Zafiro Amor a segunda vista"**_

**Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic esta basado en la película de Two Weeks Notice Escrita y dirigida por Marc Lawrence, aunque el final y muchas cosas de este fic serán de mi imaginación.**

**Chapter 3: **

—Ha, señor Hiragizawa, hola soy Tomoyo Daidouji, soy abogada—le dijo Tomoyo extendiendo su mano y uniéndola con la de Eriol, esto hizo que una corriente eléctrica se desencadenara, sin embargo ambos decidieron ignorarlo.

— ¿Conoces la escuela de leyes de Santafé? —pregunto Eriol soltándose del agarre, y volviendo a la realidad, esos hermosos ojos amatistas lo habían hipnotizado por unos instantes.

—He, no, no la conozco—respondió algo confundida.

—Es una lastima, ¿Dónde estudiaste? —le pegunto Eriol interesado.

—Harvard, pero eso no importa, escúcheme señor Hiragizawa yo…—intentaba decir Tomoyo, pero Eriol no la dejo continuar.

— ¿Harvard? ¿En serio? —pregunto sorprendido, esa sin duda era una excelente universidad.

—Si pero yo…

—Que curioso, dime más ¿Dónde haz trabajado? —le interrumpió Eriol.

—Bueno, no creo que eso sea importante, trabajo para la coalición de indigentes, el fondo de defensa legal…

—No te pagaran muy bien—de nuevo interrumpió Eriol.

—No me importa el dinero—dijo Tomoyo con firmeza en su voz.

—Ha ha ha, un momento… tu eres Daidouji! La que se acostó debajo de las maquinas de demolición, ¡atacaste a los hermanos Herman frente a su oficina! —dijo Eriol en voz alta.

—No es cierto! Es decir, no es mi culpa que ellos quisieran pasar por enzima de un letrero de protesta—le explico Tomoyo.

— ¿No estas buscando trabajo o si? —le pregunto Eriol.

—NO! Escúcheme! Oiga, estoy representando al Centro Comunitario, es el corazón de la isla, tienen… educación para los adultos, basquetbol—le explicaba Tomoyo mientras lo seguía, Eriol comenzó a caminar restándole importancia a lo que la chica le decía, vio un puesto de donas y camino así él.

—Si aja—dijo desinteresado.

—Tiene clases de natación, primeros auxilios, ballet, tae kwon do para ancianos y y y…—Eriol compro una dona y siguió caminando mientras era perseguido por la amatista—Y para los niños ese es un lugar, es como su segunda casa y… y…prácticamente yo crecí allí—Eriol se detuvo y Tomoyo espero ansiosa la respuesta.

—Si, todo lo que me dices es estupendo, pero, me voy con el mejor postor, gusto en conocerte—dijo Eriol despidiéndose de la amatista y dirigiéndose a su limosina donde lo esperaba el joven Yamasaki. Tomoyo fue tras él casi corriendo, no se iría de allí hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—NO, señor, no ha entendido, yo viví allí al igual que mis padres, si puedo garantizar la preservación del Centro comunitario con él asambleísta puedo garantizarle la preservación de todo el edificio—le explico Tomoyo, autoritaria.

—Por que nosotros ¿Por qué la compañía Hiragizawa? —le pregunto Eriol parado a un lado de la limosina.

—Hamm… es que, no pude ver a otros, y los hermanos Herman tienen una orden de restricción contra mí—le dijo Tomoyo lo más rápido que pudo. Ante esto Eriol la observo y sin darse cuenta sonrió de lado, esta chica era muy insistente.

— ¡Eriol Hiragizawa! — le grito una chica de cabello y ojos castaños, mientras se acercaba a ellos—tiene una entrevista en media hora y la revista política publica quiere su opinión de los retos de la planeación urbana—dijo la joven de forma muy profesional, Chiharu Mihara, llevaba casi el mismo tiempo que Yamasaki trabajando para Eriol, su relación con Eriol era solamente profesional, pues aunque al principio Eriol coqueteo con ella, la dejo cuando se entero de que le gustaba a Yamasaki, ahora ellos tienen una relación como pareja, así que Eriol respeta eso.

—Claro, hamm ¿Qué quieren que diga? Hamm lo que amo de la arquitectura es la capacidad de moldear a la comunidad—comenzó a decir Eriol dudoso, mientras Chiharu anotaba todo.

—Exacto, el centro comunitario a moldeado a la comunidad, convierte extraños en vecinos, es un hermoso lugar…. —intervino Tomoyo

—Su capacidad de convertir extraños en vecinos, como el correcto diseño de un parque da seguridad a la gente y puede ser funcional y hermoso donde los niños se amm emm….

—No, no, el centro comunitario les da seguridad a los niños, les proporciona un lugar para explorar y para….

—Funcional y hermoso donde los niños se sienten seguros y no… ¿en prisión? —termino de decir Eriol

—Si, si suena bien, pero yo no dije parque, deje Centro Comunitario—le dijo Tomoyo

—Si lo se, esta muy bien, sube—le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta de la limosina a Tomoyo.

—Gracias Linda—le dijo Chiharu mientras la animaba a subir y se despedía de su novio.

La limosina comenzó a moverse y ambos estaban en silencio, Eriol observaba a Tomoyo deslumbrado por la chica, sin duda nunca había visto a alguien así. Tomoyo se sentía incomoda por la mirada Zafiro de Eriol y su sonrisa la desconcertaba, ¿en que estará pensando? Sin poder resistirlo más Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

—Entonces el trato esta cerrado ¿verdad?

—No, antes, quiero algo más de ti—le dijo Eriol acercándose a la chica y con voz seductora.

—Oh, no, no, no, conozco bien su reputación y de ninguna manera lo va ha conseguir, no, no—le dijo Tomoyo rápidamente y algo nerviosa.

— ¿Conseguir que? —pregunto Eriol inocente y con una sonrisa divertido.

—El… s.. .. no, no va ha pasar

—Eso me encantaría, pero… yo me refería al puesto de abogado—le dijo Eriol

—Ha pues entonces, creo que prefiero el sexo

—Vamos, si aceptas el trabajo, prometo conservar el Centro Comunitario, además te encargaras de las obras de caridad, tendrás miles de dólares a tu disposición para las obras que dispongas—le trato de convencer Eriol.

—Pero, usted no quiere contratarme, he pasado toda mi vida luchando contra personas como usted, yo…

—Tal vez si trabajas para mi ganarías un caso…

—Yo…yo…

—Me temo que necesito una respuesta, casi inmediata, este es mi numero directo del hotel Grand, piénsalo—le dijo Eriol mientras bajaba la limosina y le entregaba una tarjetita plateada.

—Usted ¿vive en un hotel? —le pregunto Tomoyo recibiendo la tarjetita.

—Bueno, soy dueño del hotel y vivo allí, mi vida es como el monopoli, sé que no te interesa, pero empezaremos con doscientos cincuenta mil—dijo Eriol marchándose

—Además dan un muy buen bono navideño—dijo Yamasaki, quien había escuchado toda la conversación

—Ham.. Gracias—dijo Tomoyo mientras fijaba su vista en la tarjetita que hace unos momentos le entrego Eriol.

Tomoyo debía pensarlo, así que se dirigió al Centro Comunitario y lo observo, luego camino por la playa y llamo a sus amigos para platicarlo con ellos, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban sorprendidos al escuchar lo que le había pasado a Tomoyo y discutieron las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar para Eriol, al final Tomoyo se decidido, y ahora debía decirle a sus padres lo que iba a hacer, así que los llamo y los invito a comer a un restaurante cerca de la playa, muy frecuentado por la amatista.

—No puedo creer que haya comido tanto—dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su estomago.

—Es un orgullo comiste la mitad del menú—dijo el señor Daidouji

—Cuando estoy tensa me da por comer mucho—se excuso Tomoyo

—Hija ¡no puedes trabajar con ese hombre! —replico Sonomi

—Oye y ¿el dinero de la fianza? Recuerda lo que dijo Zunzun "ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca" —le defendió el señor Daidouji, el conocía a Tomoyo, ella ya había tomado una decisión y solo los estaba poniendo al tanto, además, lo que le dijeran no la iba a hacer cambiar cuando ya había decidido algo.

—Si, pero Zunzun no tenia una hija—se quejó Sonomi

—Oigan, solo así salvare al Centro Comunitario, es cierto, y si trabajo para él, tendré recursos a mi disposición para las obras de caridad y refugios y…

—Si pero—la interrumpió Sonomi

—Mamá lo prometo, seguiré siendo tu hija, seguiré siendo abogada, y seguiré con los mismos ideales—finalizo Tomoyo dando por terminada la conversación.

Ahora solo quedaba llamar a Eriol…

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola!**

**Estoy feliz por terminar este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Eriol y Tomoyo? Y aquí apareció otra parejita Yamasaki y Chiharu, que opinan ¿verdad que Tomoyo es muy insistente? Y Eriol no para de divertirse a costa de los demás e incluso "robo" las frases de Tomoyo para su discurso jaja Ahora ¿Cómo será la convivencia de ellos en el trabajo? ¿Podrá cumplir Tomoyo con su resolución de seguir siendo la misma? ¿Tratara Eriol a Tomoyo, igual que a las demás?**

**Saluditos**

**Erimi-chan**

**Neko lila**

**JANUHARY**

**Midori Hanasaki**

**Anneyk**

**Maritha0891**

**Gracias por dejarme review chicas, me alegra mucho leerlos y que les guste mi fic ^-^ Las quiero y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen espero les guste y me den su opinión.**

**Cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Himeko T.D.**


	4. ¿Niñera?

"_**Amatista y Zafiro Amor a segunda vista"**_

**Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic esta basado en la película de Two Weeks Notice Escrita y dirigida por Marc Lawrence, aunque el final y muchas cosas de este fic serán de mi imaginación. Lo hago sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión.**

**Chapter 4: "¿Niñera?"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tomoyo comenzó a trabajar como jefe de abogados en la compañía Hiragizawa, aunque más bien parecía trabajar como asistente y consejera personal de Eriol.

Dentro de las oficinas de la corporación Hiragizawa se encontraba Tomoyo dando le instrucciones a Chiharu quien ahora era su secretaria.

—Hay que revisar los pendientes en especial los códigos municipales porque los voy a necesitar, ha disculpa voy a hablar con el señor Hiragizawa—le dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a Eriol.

—Hamm señor Hiragizawa, siento molestarlo, ya revise los diseños de impacto ambiental para las torres y cuando tenga un minuto me gustaría hablar con usted para revisar los demás pendientes—le dijo Tomoyo

—Esta bien, ha oye, espera quería preguntarte cual de estos te parece mejor—le dijo Eriol levantando un sobre de carta en cada mano.

—Ham ¿a que se refiere? —pregunto Tomoyo, ambos sobres se veían iguales

—Es para mi nueva papelería personal—le explico Eriol

—Ham ¿es pregunta capciosa? por que para mi son exactamente iguales—le dijo Tomoyo intentando ver la diferencia entre un sobre y otro.

— ¡Claro que no! Este, tiene terminado de lino y este, terminado aterciopelado—le dijo levantando una mano indicando cada sobre.

—Bueno, siendo así, y que han acabado con un bosque solo para producir este papel no reciclable… entonces diría que… hamm…—Tomoyo tomo un sobre lo abrió y lamio y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras Eriol la miraba sorprendido.

—No no, este sabe mejor—le dijo Tomoyo con total seguridad devolviéndole los sobres a Eriol.

Eriol la observo e hizo lo mismo que ella, probando el sabor de cada sobre, quería comprobarlo por él mismo.

—Sabes a 30 personas les pregunte lo mismo, eres la única que me contesto así, vaya que eres buena… ¡te daré una oficina mejor! —le dijo Eriol mientras caminaba decidido a darle una oficina más grande a Tomoyo.

—No, no es necesario, pero prefiero que revisemos los pendientes—le dijo Tomoyo mientras lo seguía.

Lo que no sabía Tomoyo era que con una acción tan simple como lo era ayudarle a elegir un papel, provocaría que de ahora en adelante él millonario Eriol Hiragizawa no hiciera nada sin antes consultarlo con su asesora legal, quien se encargaba de múltiples tareas… menos su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.6 meses después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se encontraban en una mueblería Tomoyo se deja caer de espaldas en un colchón exhausta de acompañar a Eriol todo el día de compras.

—Muy firme—le dijo seria.

Eriol hace lo mismo, dejándose caer de espaldas cerca de ella, no sabia porque pero le fascinaba el aroma dulce de Tomoyo contrastando su actitud firme y practica, cada que la conocía más se le hacia imposible alejarse de ella.

— ¿Pero demasiado? Los quiroprácticos debaten mucho sobre el nivel optimo de tensión ¿tu que crees? —le dijo Eriol intentando saber la opinión de Tomoyo, así escucharía su voz.

—Si quieres saber la verdad entre más firme sea el colchón, más presión en la cuarta y quinta vertebra produciendo hernia discal—le dijo Tomoyo cortante.

—mmm pero rebota mira, ¡vamos pruébalo! —le dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a rebotar sobre el colchón como un niño divirtiéndose e invitando a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo.

—No—le dijo ya harta de la situación, aunque no quería aceptar que la imagen de Eriol saltando como niño podía ser divertido, pero en otras circunstancias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-4 meses después de eso-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo se encontraba dormida e su departamento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente y casi como acto reflejo contesto la llamada, sabiendo ya quien era a esa hora… solo podía ser él, ni siquiera su novio la llamaba tan seguido.

—Hola—dijo somnolienta

—Que gusto que estés levantada, no quería despertarte, es que tenía ganas de platicar y pensé en ti—Eriol se encontraba en un antro de alto nivel, escuchando música y viendo como otros bailaban, estaba sentado en el bar acompañado de una chica, pero aun así parecía aburrido y decidió llamar a Tomoyo.

—Eriol son las 2:15 de la mañana, ¿no puedes platicar con la intelectual con la que estas? —le dijo Tomoyo imaginando ya donde se encontraba Eriol y con quien.

—No me gusta que te expreses así de las personas solo porque no tienen tu nivel de intelecto y…y…

La chica que se encontraba con Eriol jugaba con su cabello moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y peinándolo con los dedos, era una chica linda, pero parecía muy superficial, demasiado maquillaje, rubia pero no natural, con ropa entallada y la boca llena de mentas. De un momento a otro comienza a toser y golpearse el pecho.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto Eriol, mientras aun sostenía su celular en su oído.

—¡Me trague una menta!—le dijo la chica con su voz chillona, recuperando el aliento.

—Se trago una menta—dijo Eriol al teléfono—eso pasa por peinarse así, puedes ser peligroso—le explico a la chica, mientras Tomoyo sonreía imaginando la situación.

—Bueno Eriol estoy cansada ponla al teléfono—le ordeno.

— ¿En el teléfono? —le pregunto confundido

—Ponla al teléfono—le repitió Tomoyo

—Bueno, amm es para ti—le dijo a la chica extendiéndole el celular, el cual la chica tomó gustosa.

—Si hola—le dijo la chica muy alegre, como si supiera con quien hablaba.

—Hola, el hombre con el que estas es muy inestable y aunque es rico y muy guapo tu estas muy joven para dejarte cambiar como cualquier cosa por alguien que no recordara su nombre, ni el tuyo en la mañana siguiente… esta casado y son las 2:17 de la mañana, ¡ve a casa, estudia y desarrolla tu potencial! —le dijo Tomoyo como cuando argumenta frente al jurado.

La chica se quedó sin palabras, miro a Eriol y le devolvió su celular.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto al observar su cambio de actitud.

—Creo que ya me voy, adiós—le dijo la chica con un tono diferente en su voz.

—Hola ¿Le dijiste algo lindo? —dijo Eriol retomando la llamada.

—Si, me pareció muy especial, ahora tengo que madrugar para un caso de divorcio, así que hasta mañana—le dijo Tomoyo dando por finalizada la charla.

—Ha si tenemos que hablar de eso, tu ¿crees que deba llorar? Se me ocurre que podría soltarme a llorar y sollozar y huuguu huuguu … así, o algo histérico mas que sollozar ¿Qué opinas? —dijo Eriol sonando dramático.

Tomoyo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Eriol del otro lado de la línea.

—Eres patético, descansa—le dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

—Gracias—se dijo a si mismo pues la amatista le había colgado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se encontraba reunida con un abogado y la señora Hiragizawa, si como lo leen, Eriol es casado ¿sorprendidos? Yo no, pues en realidad cualquier mujer querría casarse con él en especial mujeres como la señora Hiragizawa quién siempre fue tras la fortuna de Eriol y esto ambos lo sabían pero afortunadamente por fin había accedido a divorciarse de él. Sin embargo ya era tarde y Eriol no llegaba a tan importante reunión, lo cual irritaba a los presentes y ponía nerviosa a Tomoyo.

—Llegara en cualquier momento—dijo Tomoyo intentando convencerse, en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abre y deja ver al tan esperado Eriol Hiragizawa, siempre con su elegante pero divertido porte.

—Lamento el retraso ¿acaso me perdí el evento? —dijo Eriol divertido, hace mucho que no veía a su pronto exesposa y no podía perder la oportunidad de molestarla un poco mas.

—Consúltame antes de hablar—le ordeno Tomoyo.

—Ya que estamos todos quisiera discutir los términos del arreglo—dijo el abogado de la señora, mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Los términos están hechos ya se había hecho un trato prenupcial—le aclaró Tomoyo.

—Hemos visto bastante, como para no saber que no excluye enmiendas compensatorias—contratacó el abogado algo nervioso, después de todo se estaba enfrentando a la reconocida abogada Tomoyo Daidouji, muy conocida por su persistencia.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, aunque también puedo hacerlo en alemán, ingles o japonés—le dijo Tomoyo con voz firme.

—Queremos el doble de pensión—soltó él abogado.

—No señor, declinamos esa petición ¿quiere que se lo diga en alemán? —respondió Tomoyo sin dudarlo.

—Por la situación que dio final al matrimonio es una petición razonable—Trato de razonar el abogado.

—Sabemos perfectamente que antes de casarnos el divorcio iba a ocurrir, así lo estipulamos-interrumpió Eriol

— ¿Se refieren a la alegada infidelidad? —pregunto Tomoyo

—¡Alegada! ¡Tenían relaciones en nuestra cama! —grito la señora, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, solo mirando a Eriol con ganas de matarlo, el poco tiempo que duraron casados no fue suficiente para exprimir la fortuna de Eriol y ahora sabia los términos del divorcio y le molestaba el no poder obtener lo que quería.

—Es que sabía que no querías que te arruinara él sofá—le dijo Eriol divertido

—¡Que descaro el tuyo al venir a decirme eso! —le grito mientras se ponía de pie apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Okey okey por favor tranquilos, así que dicen que la infidelidad vale el doble de la pensión, con ese razonamiento, la infidelidad por parte de tu cliente tendría que usarse en su contra ¿no? —argumento Tomoyo intentando calar la situación y darle un giro.

— ¿Qué esta sugiriendo? —le pregunto el abogado.

—Que la que pronto será ex señora Hiragizawa tuvo una relación extra marital con el contador de la compañía, quien esta dispuesto a atestiguar frente a un tribunal—dijo Tomoyo mirando a la señora, quien cambio de color y se puso pálida, pues su abogado no estaba enterado del asunto y ella creía nadie sabia de su aventura.

—Tengo empleados muy leales ¿serán las prestaciones? —le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Las prestaciones son muy buenas—le confirmo Tomoyo siguiéndole la corriente.

—Gracias—le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

—De nada—le respondió amable.

—Así que no les vamos a pagar nada…

—Le pagaremos la pensión más cien mil dólares y muy buenas propiedades si me firmas un documento liberándome de futuras obligaciones—dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a una muy sorprendida Tomoyo, ya habían ganado ¿Por qué darle lo que pide?

—¡ERES UN IMBESIL! —le grito a Eriol, lo cual no le agrado a Tomoyo aunque podía decirse que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Cuide su lenguaje señora Hiragizawa o no tendrá la propiedad que quiere—le defendió Tomoyo.

—No vuelva a llamarme así, tu eres solo otra de sus estúpidas muñequitas, que esté no duda en llevarse a la cama y tú encantada lo satisfaces con tal de subir un par de escalones—le dijo venenosa, Tomoyo estaba sorprendida y cuando estaba a punto de argumentar algo ante esas palabras.

—NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASI DE TOMOYO— le dijo Eriol claramente molesto y con un tono de voz que nunca antes había escuchado, firme y autoritario, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante observaba desafiante a la señora frente a él—¡Retráctate! Tomoyo no es así ella es un respetable abogado que ha trabajado duro por lo que cree, y mejor que cualquier chica—dijo Eriol seguro de sus palabras, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica de mirada amatista, y que la señora muy enojada se desquitará con Tomoyo, tomó el vaso que tenia a lado y se lo lanzo a la chica provocando que este se rompiera frente a ella y saltaran pedacitos de vidrios y agua.

Como acto reflejo Tomoyo puso sus manos en su rostro evitando que los vidrios llegaran a él, pero no evito que uno que otro le hiciera cortaduras y que la mojaran, Eriol se interpuso entre Tomoyo y la señora.

—No te asustes es solo agua, yo te limpio… mira este pañuelo esta casi limpio a ver, déjame ver ¿te lastimo? —le dijo Eriol mientras la observaba—creo que es todo pueden retirarse después de que firme el documento—les dijo Eriol, el abogado le indico a la señora donde firmar y después de eso se fueron dejando solos a Tomoyo y Eriol.

—A ver, déjame te veo—le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la observaba, a Tomoyo se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón como nunca y se comenzó a perder en aquella mirada zafiro.

—Estoy bien no me pasó nada—dijo Tomoyo cortante apartándose de Eriol algo nerviosa—G-racias

—No es nada, se salió de control, no le prestes atención siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas, aun así, debemos desinfectar tus heridas —dijo Eriol serio — ¿podríamos demandarlos por esto? —pregunto Eriol divertido.

—_volvió…_ pensó Tomoyo ante la actitud de Eriol… la demanda no es necesaria, son solo rasguños—dijo Tomoyo y se levanto para salir del lugar ¿desde cuando la habitación se había hecho tan pequeña?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Los divorcios siempre me abren el apetito ¿quieres? —dijo Eriol mientras le ofrecía a Tomoyo una brocheta.

—No no me gusta la idea de carne en banderillas… Eriol ¿Por qué le diste el dinero? —le pregunto Tomoyo mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

—Por que me habría molestado, hasta conseguir lo que quería y además tú dices siempre que tengo responsabilidad con los menos afortunados que yo—le respondió Eriol como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

—Eriol… cualquiera es menos afortunado que tu pero. ¿Por qué no le das el dinero a alguien que no lo gasta en colágeno? —le dijo Tomoyo

—Que interesante… quieres que le de dinero solo a quien tu apruebes—le respondió Eriol sonriendo divertido.

—No, solo quiero que al fin me hagas hacer mi trabajo—le dijo Tomoyo suplicante.

—Es lo que haces, en la mañana era casado, y ahora ya no… un excelente trabajo—le explico Eriol

—Eriol, sabes bien a que me refiero, no me dejaste llevar el caso bien, y terminaste cediendo a los términos entonces ¿para que me llevaste? Al final le diste lo que quería.

—Vamos, vamos ya te lo dije, mira mejor acompáñame necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante—le dijo Eriol mientras la tomaba de la mano y entraban a una tienda de ropa para caballeros—Bien ahora ¿que te parece este cinto? ¿Muy adornado? ¿Espectacular?

—No me interesa el cinturón Eriol—dijo Tomoyo molesta, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—Estas molesta, mira de ahora en adelante otros arreglaran mis divorcios ¿si?

—Soy abogado Eriol—le aclaro Tomoyo

—La mejor abogada del mundo—la alago Eriol

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero Harvard no da títulos de niñera, no estoy para ayudarte a que elijas tu ropa, o correspondencia o cualquier cosa que me pones a ayudarte, estoy para resolver casos importantes de la compañía… mis padres son excelentes abogados y me han enseñado que a nosotros se nos debe respeto.

—Yo siento mucho respeto por ti… R-E-S-P-E-T-O—le deletreo Eriol divertido

Tomoyo tiró las cosas que traía en sus manos y salió muy molesta de la tienda, no sabia cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar trabajar para Eriol, más que su abogada, parece su niñera.

— ¡TOMOYO! ¡espera! Estoy bromeando—Le dijo Eriol mientras corría tras de ella, tal vez si estaba abusando un poco de ella, pero no permitiría que se alejara de él.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Una disculpa por la demora en actualizar, pero han sucedido muchas cosas y no me había dado el tiempo de revisar bien el capitulo aunque ya lo tenia listo jeje lo lamento**

**¿Qué les parece el capitulo? n.n a mi me divierte mucho la actitud de Eriol, parece un niño, y Tomoyo esta teniendo problemas con sus sentimientos, ¿Cuánto más aguantara Tomoyo trabajar de niñera? Digo ¿de abogada para Eriol? ¿Qué hará Eriol? Otra pregunta ¿les agrada Kaho? Porque pronto aparecerá en escena y traerá algunos problemas, además ¿Qué onda con él novio de Tomoyo? Sabremos un poco más de él en el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**

**Maritha0891, Midori Hanasaki, Sakura Li 1987DF, JANUHARY, anneyk, Erimi-chan, Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto, Neko lila.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews chicas, me alegro mucho cuando los leo, y me daré tiempo para responderles xD **

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y espero sus opiniones, saluditos, nos leemos prontito.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo cuídense mucho!**

**Himeko**


	5. Se acabo

"_**Amatista y Zafiro Amor a segunda vista"**_

**Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este fic esta basado en la película de Two Weeks Notice Escrita y dirigida por Marc Lawrence, aunque el final y muchas cosas de este fic serán de mi imaginación. Lo hago sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión.**

***Capitulo dedicado para Sakura Li 1987DF***

**Chapter : 5 "Se acabo"**

************2 meses después***********

Tomoyo se encontraba en la bosa de Sakura y Shaoran siendo ella la dama de honor, traía un lindo vestido rosa pastel, la ceremonia era llevada sin ningún problema, los novios reflejaban en sus rostros el profundo amor que se profesan el uno por el otro, las familias y amigos felices por esta unión, excepto Touya Kinomoto, quien nunca pudo soportar la idea de que su hermana este cerca de ese "mocoso" como él lo llama, Touya pidió permiso en su trabajo para asistir a la boda de su hermana, con la esperanza de que ese mocoso hiciera alguna tontería y así el convenciera a Sakura de no casarse, pero el sabia perfectamente que Shaoran Li amaría y protegería a su hermana aunque le costara la vida en ello, sabia que no habría otro hombre que haga feliz a su pequeña hermana, aun así nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y seguiría molestando a ese "mocoso" siempre que pueda. Además dejando a un lado eso, Touya estaba deseoso de poder pasar el día entero con su novia, a quien ya había pasado meses sin verla, y debido a su trabajo Tomoyo nunca contestaba a los mensajes de él, Touya había conocido a una chica en su trabajo pero él quería ver a Tomoyo, quería ver si ella lo extrañaba como él, y así sacarse a la chica de cabello castaño de su cabeza.

De un momento a otro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Touya de sus planes con su novia, un celular comenzó a sonar en el silencio de la ceremonia, todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a la dama de honor quien buscaba con urgencia entre el ramo de flores su celular, al verlo noto el nombre de quien la llamaba "Eriol" y un mensaje de urgencia, así que la dama de honor se retiro de su lugar y mientras caminaba decía.

—Lo siento, todos lucen geniales, te vez hermosa Sakurita, continúen por favor, al rato regreso, continúen.

— ¿A donde vas? —le pregunto Touya interponiéndose en su camino, molesto.

—Lo siento tengo que irme, Eriol me necesita, es una emergencia—le dijo Tomoyo sin detenerse a verlo a la cara, mientras corría a la salida.

—Tomoyo! Tomoyo! ¿Que hay de nosotros? —le pregunto Touya siguiéndola a la salida y tomándola del brazo.

—Touya por favor, me tengo que ir, después hablamos ¿si? —le dijo Tomoyo zafándose de su agarre.

Touya la vio alejarse, soltó un suspiro y volvió a entrar a la ceremonia.

—Le doy $20 por ese taxi—le dijo Tomoyo a un joven que estaba apunto de subir a un taxi

—Vestida asi, mejor la invito a cenar—le respondio el hombre galante

—Mejor usted guarda su cena, yo mis 20 y todos felices—dijo Tomoyo mientras subía al taxi y cerraba la puerta—Al The Grand por favor, rápido.

—De acuerdo.

—Eriol, Eriol contesta ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que los permisos de Collie Ailan no salieron, por que los envié hoy a las 9 de la mañana.

—Hola señorita Daidouji, buenas noches—saludo un empleado del hotel

—Buenas noches, te dije que los Bets ganarían—decía Tomoyo mientras corría hacia el piso de Eriol, Tomoyo era muy conocida por los empleados del lugar, era como si prácticamente viviera allí.

—Eriol ¡Eriol! —gritaba Tomoyo al entrar al cuarto de Eriol.

—Por aquí, ¡Auxilio! En mi guardarropa—grito Eriol, se encontraba en bóxer y una fina camisa blanca.

—Eriol ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Tomoyo asustada mientras se aceraba a el

—Que bueno que llegas, permíteme decirte que te vez realmente atractiva con ese vestido—le dijo Eriol galante.

—Eriol Eriol ¿que pasa? —dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.

—De acuerdo, seré juez de señorita Nueva York en menos de una hora por televisión ¿Cuál te gusta? —dijo Eriol presionando un botón del control remoto que tenia en la mano y provocando así que su ropa colgada comenzara a moverse.

—Eriol, dime que no me sacaste de una boda por un traje, por favor—dijo Tomoyo controlado su enojo.

— ¿Que? ¿Te saliste de una boda? Que horrible, pero que te pasa Tomoyo, eso no se hace—le dijo Eriol con dramatismo.

—Eriol me dijiste que era una emergencia, te explique lo que constituía una emergencia ¿verdad? —le decía Tomoyo muy molesta mientras comenzaba a escogerle la ropa a Eriol.

—Si, amm un meteoro, una gran perdida de sangre y… no recuerdo la ultima—decía Eriol divertido.

— ¡Deceso! —grito Tomoyo mientras seguía buscando el saco y pantalones de Eriol

—A claro, deceso

—A si es, y no estas muerto, como cuando no estabas muerto y me llamaste a las 3am solo porque soñaste que eras el quinto miembro de kiss, o como no estabas muerto cuando interrumpiste mi consulta con la ginecóloga solo porque querías escoger una foto para la portada de una tonta revista.

—Bueno si te sirve de consuelo voy a morir algún día además esto es muy importarte voy a representar a la corporación Hiragizawa lo cual te incluye a ti—le respondió Eriol

—Ya no me incluye Eriol—le dijo Tomoyo seria buscando las corbatas.

— ¿Que dijiste? —pregunto Eriol serio

—Tienes a Alan Taiwis y yo Collie Ailan, así que porque no lo dejamos ahí, ya no puedo continuar—le dijo Tomoyo extendiéndole dos corbatas enfrente para que el escogiera una.

— ¿Es enserio? —pregunto Eriol desconcertado mientras se sentaba en un sofá, con una expresión en su rostro de sorpresa, frustración, muy preocupado, Tomoyo parecía hablar muy enserio esta vez y él no quería perderla.

—Si, por favor considéralo mi renuncia—dijo Tomoyo firme.

—Me parece una ingratitud—dijo Eriol

— ¿Una Ingratitud?

—Si una ingratitud—dijo Eriol más fuerte

— ¡Ingratitud! —dijo Tomoyo molesta

—SI SI yo te contrate sin ningún tipo de experiencia corporativa, te di un departamento muy bien equipado, una gran oficina y panecillos de dietas todas las mañanas—le dijo Eriol molesto caminando de un lado a otro intentando encontrar un argumento solido y creíble para hacer que ella se quedará.

—Eriol—le advirtió Tomoyo mirando en sus ojos preocupación

— ¿No quieres que te moleste? Entonces ¿porque dejas tu celular encendido, porque lo contestas? Te diré porque, porque te agradan las emergencias, te gusta la emoción.

—Escucha Eriol, tienes razón, no tiene que ver contigo, el problema es solo mio, por mi culpa te convertí en un, en un, hagr ni siquiera puedo darle un nombre—dijo Tomoyo molesta

—Yo tampoco lo disfruto antes de que entraras a mi vida, era totalmente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, ahora ya no puedo, me he vuelto adicto a ti, tengo que saber que piensas de todo—le dijo Eriol viendo esos hermosos ojos amatistas, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro, amatista y zafiro un choque de color, de sentimientos ocultos, parecía haber pasado una eternidad, pero en unos segundos Tomoyo recobro el sentido y le respondió a él.

—Eriol eres el ser humano más egoísta del mundo—le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Que tontería… ¿conoces a todo el mundo? —le pregunto Eriol divertido ¿Por qué se sentía así con ella? De tantas mujeres hermosas con las que ha estado, chicas que solo quieren complacerlo y son divertidas ¿Por qué siente que ella es especial, única? "_¿Qué me hiciste Tomoyo Daidouji?_"

—Adiós Eriol—le dijo Tomoyo dando toda la ropa que le había escogido para esa noche.

—Espera, Tomoyo—ella se detuvo y lo volteo a ver—Te falto la camisa—le dijo Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo se aguantó las ganas de reír, tomó el objeto que tenia más cerca y se lo lanzo "furiosa".

Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación, metida en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo a Eriol. ¿_Me necesita? Claro que me necesita es un niño que no puede hacer nada solo, pero yo no soy su niñera, ni nada, soy una abogada respetable, y yo no lo necesito a él….. Como puede decir que me necesita así, el, yo, el, nunca ha necesitado a ninguna chica por mas de 24 hrs, es un tonto, además es la mejor decisión yo ya no podía dormir por su culpa, ya no estoy haciendo mi trabajo, el trabajo que amo tanto, él solo se la pasa riendo y jugando, gastando su dinero en cosas sin sentido, volviéndome loca con cada cosa que dice o hace—_Tomoyo sonrió al recordar a Eriol—_debo admitir que no es un chico malo, pero es la mejor decisión desde que trabajo con el no tengo ningún día tranquilo, cada día me sale con algo nuevo e inesperado, es lo mejor… espero que esté bien._

—Touya, por fin renuncie, me saco de la boda de Sakura, no podre recuperar ese momento nunca—le decía Tomoyo a su novio por teléfono, planeaba llamarlo para disculparse por lo desea noche, pero su tema principal, para variar, era Eriol.

—Entiendo—dijo Touya serio, bueno al menos ya había renunciado.

—Buscare trabajo en otras empresas, ha lamento lo de hoy….

—Espera—grito Touya

—Si ¿que pasa?

—Ha no nada, no te decía a ti, Tomoyo ya estoy zarpando, debo irme, cuídate mucho

—Si claro

—Ya debo irme

—No te enamores de ninguna bióloga marina ¿quieres? —le dijo Tomoyo intentando bromear.

—Hee por que lo dices, no lo hare, lo prometo—dijo Touya dudando y dibujando en su mente el rostro de la chica que conoció en su trabajo, Nakuru Akizuki, una chica linda, sexy, muy lista, con mucha energía, muy divertida y vivaz, siempre detrás de él, una chica espontanea muy diferente a Tomoyo—Adiós te amo—le dijo Touya automáticamente.

—Adiós—dijo Tomoyo terminando la llamada, debía descansar a partir de mañana tendría que ir a varias compañías a presentar su solicitud para trabajar y olvidarse de las tensiones con Eriol.

Tomoyo se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos para disponerse a descansar, y su ultimo pensamiento antes de que Morfeo la llevara entre sus brazos fue: Eriol, y los sentimientos que pudo ver en sus imnotizantes ojos zafiro. "_Eriol"_

Continuara…

**Holaaaaaaaa!**

**Waaa estoy muuuy feliz de volver a escribir un poquito, Mil millones de disculpas por el retraso en las actualizaciones, pero como ya lo he dicho antes no abandonare mis historias, bien me han sucedido muchas cosas jiji pero lo peor ya pasó, espero les guste el capitulo, Tomoyo ya no aguanta mpas trabajar para Eriol, pero ni ella misma se entiende, Eriol ¿creen que la dejara irse tan facil? Jaja claro que No ya verán lo que mi querido Eriol se le ocurre hacer en el próximo capitulo, aquí agregue un poco de la interacción de Tomoyo y Touya una relación nada estable, además la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, y por supuesto que entrara en escena Kaho la que por cierto algunas chicas me han dicho que odian jiji yo igual y creo que lo que hara Kaho les provocara detestarla más jiji pero bueno eso será en el próximo capitulo el cual espero no pase tanto tiempo y poderlo actualizar, de hecho aprovechare que ahora puedo y comenzare a escribirlo.**

**Saludos a todas las chicas que leen esta historia muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho.**

**Las quiero!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Himeko**


End file.
